You are a man
by Grimmynette
Summary: une guerre approche et deux ennemis que tout sépare se forgent une relation ....


**You are a man…**

La guerre opposant Aizen et la Soul Society approchait dangereusement. Beaucoup redoutaient ce moment où ils devront se lever pour se battre.

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple…et deux personnes, ennemis au départ s'étaient rapprochés pour en arriver à tomber amoureux.

Le sixième arrancar, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et le héro de Soul Society Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, un lien avait commencé à se tisser entre les deux protagonistes.

Un lien qui allait au-delà des combats.

Tout d'abord une amitié que le bleuté ne pouvait avouer s'était formé à son insu.

Et le reste s'était déroulé d'une manière presque naturelle ; la confiance s'était installée et le roux pouvait affronter le regard bleuté sans le craindre, sans voir une lueur malsaine qui réclamait du sang de la violence.

Il pouvait voir le regard d'un homme.

Pas le regard d'un hollow, d'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

Celui de l'homme Grimmjow et pas l'espada à la solde du traître Aizen.

A présent l'espada venait de temps en temps lorsqu'il le pouvait pour voir le roux, en faisant en sorte que personne ne remarque ces petites escapades nocturnes.

La fenêtre restait toujours ouverte pour accueillir le bleuté, le roux était habitué à ses visites amicales.

L'arrancar passait alors à sa guise comme bon lui semblait.

Un soir, une nuit que Kurosaki n'oubliera jamais.

Les étoiles par leur faible lueur dans le ciel obscur, offrait un spectacle magique et la lune était le plus gros des joyaux. Cette nuit ou le roux était sorti avec l'espada sous leur forme d'âme.

Ils s'étaient amusés.

Ils avaient ri.

Comme jamais Ichigo n'avait ri depuis le décès de sa défunte mère.

Ils étaient partis dans différents endroits.

Et avait pris place dans un cinéma comme si de rien n'était, car après tout personne ne pouvait les voir.

Après la pause film, ils étaient montés dans une grande roue et ils prenaient le temps de se détendre, comme si cette guerre n'avait jamais existé, et imaginant la vie si Aizen n'avait pas été si tordu.

Loin d'en vouloir à Aizen, Grimmjow lui en était reconnaissant pour une chose : grâce à lui il avait pu rencontrer un être exceptionnel comme Ichigo.

Lorsque le moment de partir se faisait pressentir, un seul…un simple baiser avait envouté le cœur de pierre du sexta.

Dès lors, ces sentiments envers le rouquin avaient changés.

Ichigo en était conscient aussi.

Cette nuit, son cœur avait parlé pour lui. Son cœur lui avait offert la vérité : il aimait cette tête brûlé qu'était l'arrancar.

Du côté de l'espada, il devait rester éveillé pour éviter ces rêves où la tête orangé revenait toujours avec son zanpakuto au dos, et son sourire qui le réchauffait.

Penser au roux, lui procurait un plaisir, une joie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir.

C'était comme si son trou de hollow se refermait.

C'était comme si le sang sur ses mains dû aux victimes innocentes qu'il avait tué s'estompait.

C'était comme si son masque fondait pour voir enfin, un humain. Un homme.

Leur relation avait évolué, pour passer aux baisers jusqu'aux câlins qui pouvaient durer un bon bout de temps.

Grimmjow choisissait ses mots avec le plus grand soin, aussi lorsqu'il l'appelait, ce n'était plus « shinigami » mais « Ichigo » qui laissait place au moment de douceur à un diminutif « Ichi »

Et lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas, leur nuit avait été des plus magnifiques.

Grimmjow était rentré par la fenêtre où son bien aimé l'attendait. Ichigo faisait ses devoirs, trop concentré sur son exercice d'algèbre car le bleuté se déplaçait sans bruit tel une panthère.

Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire peur, bien entendu.

Ichigo fut d'ailleurs bien surpris par la main possessive qui se posa tendrement sur son épaule le faisant sursauter légèrement.

Grimmjow le rassura, et lui souffla chaudement a côté de son oreille:

_ Tu m'as manqué....

L'adolescent se retourna et découvrit le visage perturbé de celui-ci.

Quelque chose devait le tracasser.

Quelque chose avait du survenir pour que son amant soit dans cet état.

Ces sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispé de connotait pas quelque chose de bien heureux.

_ Il y a…un problème ? Grimm… ?

Grimmjow l'embrassa tendrement.

Etait-ce la une manière de lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance ?

Le roux n'en savait trop rien, aussi il s'abandonna dans les bras de son aimé.

_ Grimm…

Le bleuté porta Ichigo et le posa délicatement sur le lit, ses gestes doux en auraient étonné plus d'un, ses lèvres jouait avec celle de l'orangé ses mains chaudes caressaient délicatement le torse du roux tandis qu'Ichigo profitait des sensations exquises.

Il soufflait le nom de son amant et retirait le tissu qui gênait la découverte du torse de Grimmjow qui montrait des cicatrices notamment la cicatrice qu' Ichigo lui avait fait bien avant la découverte de leur sentiments mais aussi de beaux pectoraux et abdominaux bien dessinés.

_ G…Grimm…

_ Ichi....

Il se laissait enivrer par ses sensations divines.

Son corps ne réagissait plus qu'aux caresses de Grimmjow, qu'aux soupirs qu'il laissait échapper.

Il ne pensait qu'a son amant, qu'a son amour.

Le bleuté glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, il le couvrait de baisers ses mains glissant sur le beau corps du rouquin et fini par se rendre sur l'entrejambe du roux.

Cette partie où l'orangé ressentait du plaisir indescriptible.

Il voyait des étincelles partout, électrifié par le contacte si intime.

N'ayant jamais fait ce genre de chose, il était normal que celui-ci se retrouve inexpérimenté.

Mais ça ne le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de l'arrancar.

Cette innocence faisait son charme.

_ Gr...Grimm.... Pas...la...c'est sale...

L'espada fit gonfler encore plus la bosse qui était déjà formée en la caressant, il déboutonna le jean et souffla de l'air chaud dur l'aine excité du roux qui gémissait:

_ Grimm...AAhhaa!

Ichigo posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements d'extase.

Mais ces sensations si nouvelles soient-elles, le faisait sentir tout drôle.

Et le regard suppliant de Grimmjow ne l'aidait pas.

_ Ichi...Crie pour moi…

Le turquoise enleva les mains qui empêchaient au roux de soupirer d'aise.

Etait-ce peut être un crime, de pouvoir être heureux ?

Que penserait ces amis s'ils savaient.

S'ils savaient qu'il était amoureux de ce qui était au départ son ennemi.

Non, il avait le droit.

Il avait le droit car ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas un hollow.

C'était son homme. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_ Grimm .... Touche-moi…

Grimmjow embrassa fougueusement le roux avec tout l'amour qui emplissait son cœur.

_ Ou tu veux que je te touche...

_ Grimm.... touche moi ou tu veux, mais libère-moi ....

_ Ichi...dit le...dit mon nom...

_ Gr...Grimm...Grimmjow…

Ichigo passa ses bras autour des épaules larges du sexta.

Il était heureux, si heureux.

_ je veux t'entendre Ichi…

Son ton, presque comme une prière.

_Grimm...jow...

Le bleuté saisit l'une des mains de l'orangé et lui apposa un baiser sur le creux de la paume.

_ Je t'aime...tant Ichi...tant…

Grimmjow glissa sa mains sur les fesses d'Ichigo et fit glisser ses doigt jusqua son orifice il massa le cercle de chair

_ Aaah! Grimmjow!

L'arrancar l'embrassa et le rassura avec les mots les plus doux.

_ Ichi...détend toi ...tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir...Ichi...dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

_ Je ... t'aime .....Aaaah

Le bleuté enfonça doucement deux doigt dans l'orifice serré.

_ Détends-toi....je ne vais pas te faire mal....

Il avait dis ces quelques mots très suavement quand enfin le sexe dressé et gorgé de désir empala avec toute la douceur du monde, l'anneau de chair et fit voir au roux des lumières étincelantes.

_ Aaaah.... Grimm!

Il ne pouvait se permettre de jouir que maintenant. Ichigo déshabilla et enleva le reste des vêtements de l'espada qui le gênait pour pouvoir profiter du corps d'apollon et se frotter agréablement sur lui.

L'espada fit de long va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide et Ichigo chercha la main et son amant et enlaça ses doigts avec ce de mon bien aimé.

_ Grimm...plus...plus...

_ Ichi…

_ Grimm! Han...je vais...

Les va-et-viens se firent plus rapidement, et le sexe du bleuté s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément

_ Haaa..... Grimm

Ichigo mit ses mains pour retenir ses gémissement, il ne voulait pas que ses sœurs et son père l'entendent.

_ Crie...hann...Ichi...haaa...j'veux t'entendre jouir...

_ Mais...on n'est pas tout seul...je...si tu continues de me parler...haaa...comme ça...je vais…

Grimmjow donna un dernier coup de bassin.

Un dernier coup et le plaisir était indéniablement là.

_ HHHHAAA!! Je jouis! Je jouis! Grimm!

_ Arg! J'vais...

Il éjacula jusqu'à remplir entièrement le roux.

Pour l'orangé, cette nuit aura été la plus belle.

Son cœur n'était empli que d'amour.

L'amour pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Son amant.

Son aimé.

Son homme.

FIN


End file.
